


Nightfall

by blackgoldberry



Series: Breaking Dawn AU [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen is Japanese, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Angst, Bella Swan is Black, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Black Characters, Charlie is Black Too, Drama, Edward Cullen Ain't Pro-Choice, Edward Cullen Bashing, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M, Family Drama, Female Characters of Color, Forced Abortion, God of War (Twilight), God of War!Jasper, Hurt, Mates, One Shot, POV Edward Cullen, Soulmates, The Major (Twilight) - Freeform, Tragedy, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampires Bite, Violence, don't repost on another site, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgoldberry/pseuds/blackgoldberry
Summary: Edward had always done what he thought was best for Bella, and this time was no different. He had to save her. Breaking Dawn AU where Edward decides to take away Bella's choice and the aftermath begins.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Breaking Dawn AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772707
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So a few things before you read. This is another path to Bella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn, but the background of the characters is a bit different. The very basic outline of the books has happened so far, but Edward met Bella when she was a college freshman at the University of Washington in the middle of her first year. The following year when she is a sophomore, is when New Moon/Eclipse occurs. Bella and Edward decided to get married the summer after sophomore year, and she found out she was pregnant. Her junior year gets put on hold. So some slight age changes: Edward is 18, Jasper, 22, Alice, 20, and Bella is 20. Carlisle and Esme are 33 and 36 because once again, that makes much more sense than what Meyer had. The start of this story is September 18, 2018. Also, the Quileute are not aware of the pregnancy.

He had always wanted what was best for Bella; this time was no different.

His wife was lying on the table in the library that had been converted into a delivery room, washed and cleaned, and wearing a royal blue dress that made her look exquisite.

He had done the right thing, and hopefully, he wasn't too late.

"Edward," Carlisle came into the room, his face calm, but his eyes betrayed him as well as his thoughts. They reflected anger, disappointment, and sadness at what had happened.

Edward still didn't regret what he had done.

"There's no scent of morphine left," the Cullen patriarch said as he looked at Bella, his eyes softening slightly. _Her heart's stronger than Emmett's ever was. She'll make it through._

"I know."

There was no movement. Nothing. Bella remained as still as a corpse. The irony wasn't lost on him.

He took a long shuddering breath. "Maybe...Carlisle, maybe I was too late."

His adopted father looked up at him, but he said nothing. It hurt Edward more than he cared to admit. But he wouldn't apologize; he was right to do what he did.

The passing hours were agonizing and slow. Bella remained on the table, motionless except for the faintness of her heart. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why was she so still?

Several hours later, Alice walked into the room; her usual bright manner replaced with a gloomy and stern countenance. Her golden eyes glared at him, the accusation clear, even if he didn't hear the criticisms, she hurled at him through her thoughts.

His pixie-like sister hadn't been in the best of moods lately, ever since she and Jasper broke up two weeks ago, but he knew that her current mood was directed at him, and knowing that felt like a knife to his dead heart.

"I thought you would agree," he murmured, looking at his sister again. "The fetus was harming Bella."

"It was." Her face morphed into a terrifying snarl. "But it was her choice, and you took it away from her!"

"I had to; you saw the agony was she in!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why couldn't they understand that?

"You took her choice away, broke her spine, and killed the unborn child she wanted." Alice's eyes were hard and unforgiving. "It's funny how everyone else understands how wrong this was except for you, Edward," she spat out enormously. _Get in the 21st century with everyone else, asshole!_

"I was right, Alice," he insisted as he looked down at Bella. "I was the only one who cared enough to make the hard decisions."

A tinkling yet humorless laugh escaped from his sister's lips. "Hard decisions?" She snorted. "Why is it that the "hard decisions" you make always involve you being selfish and destroying Bella in the process?

He flinched as he recalled that dark, painful period when he had left Bella. That had been a mistake, but this was something else entirely.

 _She's almost too easy to see now,_ his adopted sister thought, her attention focused on Bella. _She'll even be more of a dazzle than she already was._

Despite everything, a faint smile made it's way to his lips. Bella had always been beautiful. He could see the beginning changes but knew that more was to come.

"What do you see?" He was afraid of the answer, but he had to ask.

"She'll suffer because of you, but she'll be alright in the end, and she will open her heart again." His heart soared. There was hope after all?

Alice turned and walked away, but before she left the room, she threw a few words over her shoulders. "Remember, Edward: you made your bed."

He frowned at her words. A bolt of fear ran through him, but he dismissed it. He would spend the rest of his damnable existence, making it up to Bella. He would make Alice's vision come true, no matter what.

With hope in his heart, time seemed to fly until he knew it was the end. He could hear the loud echo of Bella's heart, and he focused on her as her final heartbeats took place.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and stood at the opposite end of the room. Emmett and Jasper were just outside in the hallway, ready in case things went south. Rosalie and Alice were downstairs in the main room, waiting, but at a distance so that Bella wouldn't be overwhelmed.

 _I hope she attacks him. It'll serve his ass right._ Emmett's thoughts were loud and venomous. Another wound to his undead heart.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and crimson eyes gazed up at the ceiling in blatant wonder. Bella was breathtaking; she had always been attractive, but now she was a goddess. Her flawless light brown skin reminded him of the color of a fawn in the forest. Glossy thick black curls framed her heart-shaped face and reached the middle of her back. Her lips, those full, luscious lips that he never got tired of kissing, were perfect. The venom had healed the damage the pregnancy had done to her slender body, but there was a gentle softness to it, a fact that made the venom pool in his mouth. He wanted to take that dress off and touch her like he did on Isle Esme.

Bella sat up instantaneously, her eyes flickering across the room, quickly taking in everyone present.

Edward gently took her hand, and she whirled on him, a hiss escaping from her lips. She snatched her hand back and pushed herself off the table and onto her feet.

 _Take it easy, Edward,_ he reminded himself. _She's a volatile newborn surrounded by several vampires._

"Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. Everything is fine." It was the truth and a lie at the same time.

Esme glared at him, while Carlisle merely shook his head. "Jasper," the doctor hissed quietly and said vampire appeared in the doorway, ready for any possible trouble.

His brother's manner was calm, and there was an almost relaxed casualness to his posture. Yet Edward wasn't fooled. He knew what lurked beneath the surface of that careful exterior of civility. The man in Jasper tried to be good, and Alice from all her thoughts, loved and adored him. But the devil underneath was still there, biding his time. Edward had caught snippets over the years and knew that Jasper had earned his legendary and gruesome reputation.

A shudder went down his spine, and he felt a horrible sense of foreboding, but he quickly dismissed it and turned back to his wife.

She looked at him, observing him for several quiet moments. "Edward," she spoke, her voice a soft and gentle singsong that filled him with pleasure.

"Yes, love," he said with a quiet smile. "It's me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she turned around to study Esme and Carlisle before she looked at Jasper, who leaned against the doorframe, face impassive, and quietly reciting Sun Tzu in his mind.

 _She'll be devastated when Edward tells her,_ Esme thought, looking at her adopted daughter/daughter in law in quiet despair.

 _What on earth is about to happen?_ Carlisle thought grimly, holding Esme's hand.

"I hear nothing," Bella whispered, though everyone could hear her.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme asked gently, trying not to frighten her.

"Rosalie and Alice are downstairs, and Emmett is in the hallway." Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, and the tension started to grow in the room.

"Love?" It was a question. Perhaps there were too many people in the room. He wished for what must have been the millionth time, he could read her mind, but it remained an intriguing blank to him.

"I know everyone in this house, but I don't hear my child." Her crimson eyes focused on him. "Where is my baby?"

 _I hope she kills you!_ Rosalie's thoughts rang throughout the house, her hatred and venom echoing through them.

"Bella," he began gently, ignoring the chaos of thoughts in the house, taking a slight step forward. "The fetus didn't make it."

"Why not?" She hissed.

He had done the right thing. And he knew that Bella would be alright in the end. Alice had foreseen it. "I took that monster out of you, and it died as a result. I cremated it and buried it in the backyard." He paused. "It was going to be a girl."

Bella went still, shocking everyone in the room. _Remarkable control for a newborn,_ Carlisle thought, slightly impressed despite the circumstances.

 _It must be the shock and grief,_ Esme thought despairingly, thinking of how she felt when she had lost her own child.

"Bella, love," Edward began, taking another step towards her. "It will be okay. We'll get through this."

The newborn vampire let out a slow exhale of breath. "You assume too much." And with that, she lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck and hurling him out the window, the glass breaking against his hardened skin. He hit the ground in a sprawl, stunned.

 _Edward,_ Alice's thoughts were clear and abrupt. _Run._

Before he could even think to move, Bella was on him, her fists flying into his face, repeatedly. Each thunderous crack sent him into a world of pain.

His instincts and self-preservation kicking in, Edward kicked Bella off, which sent her flying back into the house and through the wall. He stumbled to his feet and leaped over the river that ran behind the house and took off.

He made it into a small clearing, when a powerful force crashed into him, sending him onto the ground. Bella glared down at him, her teeth bared.

"You don't know your place," she hissed. "You've always been controlling, but you've gone too fucking far." She punched him several more times before her fist flew into his throat.

 _Edward!_ He heard Carlisle's thoughts as he and Esme burst into the clearing. Jasper arrived as well, though he kept his distance, his thoughts calculatingly blank.

"Stay back!" Bella roared. "He's mine!"

"Bella, dear, we know you're angry," Esme pleaded. "But please, don't kill him!"

"Who else helped him kill my child?!" She shot up and stomped on Edward's chest, causing him to choke and scream, cracks forming in his skin. "You've always taken his side. You left me!"

Esme shook her head while Carlisle's eyes widened. "We would never," Esme protested, but Bella shook her head, her curls flying.

"I don't believe you!" And with that, she lunged towards Carlisle and Esme, something Edward would have never imagined Bella capable of in all the years that he knew her.

Or at least, Bella tried to when Jasper intercepted her and slammed her onto the ground by the neck. "Stay down!" He growled, to the shocked newborn beneath him.

Edward sat up somewhat, and Carlisle and Esme appeared next to him. "Take it easy," Carlisle said, though he didn't take his eyes off Bella and Jasper.

"How the fuck?!" She squirmed and struggled, but Jasper didn't move an inch, and she couldn't break free. "Get off of me, you goddamn confederate!"

"Submit," Jasper stated unflinchingly, his face hard and unmoving. "Now."

"Let. Me. Go." Bella gritted out. "Edward deserves to suffer!"

"He does," Jasper agreed, and Edward flinched. "But that's not who you were trying to attack, suga."

Bella glared up at the southern vampire, her lips curling into a snarl when suddenly, her eyes began to blink rapidly. Shock and confusion spread across her beautiful features. Jasper stared at her for several moments, his eyes filled with confusion and yet instinctual recognition at the same time.

No. No. No. No. NO!

Edward shot forward and crashed into Jasper, who landed on his feet and grabbed him by the neck, his eyes pitch black. A pit of fear dropped into Edward's stomach. It was the Major, and in his eyes, he saw his death.

"You want to fuck around, boy?" He snarled at Edward. "Now, you're gonna find out."

A sharp and piercing pain ran in a straight line across his abdomen. Edward looked down to see the lower half of his body on the ground, his legs twitching.

The screams that pierced the forest were loud and inhumane. It took only a second for Edward to realize that they belonged to him.

The Major dropped him to the ground before turning to Bella, who was in a crouch, watching warily. "Come here," he growled. "And don't make me ask twice."

Edward could have told him that Bella was stubborn and wouldn't listen. In true fashion, she gave him a defiant look and bolted, but the Major was right on her heels.

Carlisle and Esme rushed over to him and helped to attach his lower half. "Hurry," Edward gasped out. "Before he comes back."

The leaking venom from his wounds helped his body to knit together once more though it was a somewhat slow process.

"I can't believe she acted like that," Edward complained when Esme glared down at him and slapped him. The thought behind it hurt more than the action itself.

"You killed the unborn child she wanted," his mother hissed. "How did you think she would react?" _Was this heartless creature really my son?_

"She's right, Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "What you did was heinous and despicable."

Edward felt a sob escape from his throat, but neither of his parents comforted him. He eventually forced himself to stop, and he looked at Carlisle. "They're mates. I can't believe it."

Carlisle merely nodded. "Perhaps that's why Alice and Jasper broke up."

"It is." Came the tinkling bell-like voice that belonged none other than Alice. Her face was grim, and her eyes were slightly dull. "Not that Jasper knew who his mate was, he just knew that they would be here soon."

Fury began to bubble up inside him. "Are you insane?" He shouted. "We all know who Jasper is! Their relationship is unacceptable!"

"You think too highly of yourself," Alice snapped. "You don't get to say anything about someone's mating bond."

"She's right," Carlisle said, giving him an icy look. "And even if they weren't, it is clear that Bella doesn't want you because of what you did."

Edward had done the right thing. And even now, he would do it again. He took off into the forest, ignoring the shouts and protestations from his parents and sister. He came to the top of a sloping hill, but his instincts warned him to stop, and he looked down to see Bella attempting to fight the God of War himself. She lunged at him, and Jasper grabbed her and flipped her onto the ground before he body-slammed her and pinned her down. Grabbing a fist full of black curls, he angled her neck, and his teeth sank into their intended target. Was it to force her submission or to mark his claim?

Bella shouted and struggled, but it was useless against the Major.

Eventually, yells turned to soft whimpers, and the fight left her body. The Major pulled back and hissed something into Bella's ear. Whatever it was, she didn't move an inch.

Pitch-black eyes snapped up towards him, and the Major sat up, a dangerous growl reverberating from his chest.

Bella looked up as well, and her eyes narrowed as she saw him. The Major rose to his feet, and Edward turned and ran for the second time that day. He made it back to the house, bursting through the door, trying to calm his nerves down as everyone gathered in the main living room.

"Well, well, well," Rosalie sneered. "If it isn't the piece of shit of the year." She closed her magazine and flung it on the table as she scowled at him.

"We thought you were dead," Emmett said, glancing at him without much interest. "Alice said you provoked the Major."

"Most likely he will be," Alice said, giving him a pointed glance. "I warned you, and you didn't listen." The venom in his veins ran cold. What did that mean?

Rosalie flipped her hair. "Of course, he didn't. Edward knows best, so why would he bother?" She asked, acidic sarcasm dripping from her tone. Her eyes met him. _You should die for what you did._

"You said Bella would be alright in the end," Edward accused. "That her heart would open again!"

Alice gave him a knowing smile. "I did," she conceded. "But I didn't say it would be with you."

An uneasy silence fell over the room. "Bella and Jasper," Emmett mused. "Didn't see that coming." _At least she's not with Edward anymore._

The agony he felt then was more than he could bear. Nothing in his past could compare to how he felt at the moment.

He fell to his knees and looked up at his sister, a sob threatening to burst. "No, not after all we've been through together. It can't be the end."

"But it is the end," a soft, singing voice said coolly as Bella appeared in the doorway, followed by Jasper. His eyes were still dark, and he moved like a barely controlled lion. The Major was still there, and from the look he gave Edward, they had unfinished business.

Edward stood to his feet. "Bella, love, I,-" There was a loud smack of thunder as a fist struck his cheek and he fell to the floor, stunned.

"I'm not your love," His wife hissed, her fist pulled back, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You will answer my questions."

 _Edward,_ Alice's thoughts entered his mind. _Whatever you do, don't defend yourself physically. You do, and you die, understand?_

He felt that pit of fear in his stomach and nodded slightly. He knew who would kill him if he defended himself. He was standing just a few feet behind Bella, watching him imperviously.

"Okay, Bella," he said, looking up at her angelic face.

"Did anyone else help you?" She spat out, her body shaking violently. "I know Rose didn't."

Edward swallowed heavily. "I acted alone. I found an opportunity when I was alone with you."

"How?" It was simple, yet his words and actions would condemn him.

"I performed a c section on you. However, the amniotic sac was difficult to remove, so I severed your spine and removed the fetus and injected you with venom. I broke open the sac; the fetus died within minutes."

There were several growls within the room, and Edward closed his eyes as his family's thoughts assaulted him.

_Bastard!_

_I hope the Major kills his sorry ass!_

_My god, Edward, how could you?_

_Edward failed her, and so did I, I won't make that same mistake again._

_Worthless sack of shit!_

A howl of rage erupted from Bella, and the metallic screech that followed was deafening. Edward was still on the ground, weak and in pain, and without either of his arms as Bella stood over him, her face twisted in pure rage and sorrow. She began to stomp on his chest and his face, but Edward remembered Alice's warning and forced himself not to fight back.

The beating stopped, and Edward opened his eyes to see Bella breathing harshly as she took a step back from him. "I want a divorce." It came out strangled, and yet her words were clear to everyone. She shook her head wildly, her curls bouncing like springs. "No, I want an annulment."

The dam burst and Edward couldn't help the dry sobs that escaped from him. "Please don't, love," he sobbed. "We can get through this as husband and wife, I promise!"

 _Idiot. So you're really going to sit there and say you want to remain married to the God of War's mate?_ Rosalie's thoughts thundered the loudest. _Good-bye! Tell Royce I said hello, Edward!_

_Son, I suggest you quit while you're ahead._

He turned his head towards the Major, and he cried some more. The look on his face was monstrous, and he knew he would pay for what he had uttered.

The former head of the southern armies stepped forward, his boots a deadly echo across the polished wood floor. He looked down at Edward, the depths of the abyss reflected in his eyes. "I hate defiance," he drawled out, his lips forming into a sadistic grin.

"People who defy me always suffer the consequences." His large hands cupped Edward's head, one on top, and the other at the bottom of his jaw. "You real bold ain't you? Claiming you're gonna remain married to _my mate._ "

Suddenly his mouth was pried open, and his lower jaw was yanked down by a steel hand while the other began to pull at the top of his head. He felt the tension everywhere in his head when he felt a searing hot pain crack between his lips and along his lower jaw and the back of his neck. There was a loud screech, and he felt the top of his head separate from the lower part of his jaw and neck.

The pain was blinding and so bad that he couldn't even think properly. He couldn't hear anyone's thoughts as he couldn't focus through the pain.

 _Lord, save me!_ Was all he could think. He couldn't even scream because his vocal cords were with the rest of his body.

"How did he do that?" He heard Bella ask, curiosity, and awe present in her voice.

"A week," The Major said, his onyx eyes glinting with malice. "That's how long you will remain like this."

Edward felt a rush of air and felt the coolness of the floor against his cheek. He blinked rapidly, trying to digest the words that would leave him in endless agony.

Pain, Agony, and Despair.

Pain, Agony, and Despair.

Pain, Agony, and Despair.

Pain, Agony, and Despair.

The concept of anything else did not exist to Edward.

Eventually, he felt someone grab the top of his head and slam it down onto the lower half of his jaw. The venom and tendons hissed in recognition and began to fuse once again.

Suddenly his surroundings sharpened, and he blinked several times to find himself outside the back of the house in front of Esme, who had a dead mountain lion next to her.

Without thinking, he lunged and sank his teeth into it, the warm blood a welcome relief to his throat and his healing body. Once he finished, he plopped down on the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly, even if he didn't need any air.

Esme gave him a look of disappointment mixed with pity. "You must never do something like this again," Her voice was frosty as stood to her feet.

"I won't," Edward swore. "I promise I won't." He tried to read her thoughts to get a better understanding of his situation but realized he couldn't. He could have thrown up if he was human. _Why can't I hear Esme's thoughts?_

"Your behavior has been disgusting," his adopted mother continued. "What you did to Bella is unforgivable, she wants an annulment, and you will sign the papers."

"Mom," Edward protested, when she held up a hand, effectively silencing him.

"I don't want to hear it," Esme snapped. ""

 _She's the love of my existence,_ Edward thought, a mixture of rage and sadness swirling within him. He knew he was on thin ice, though, and could only nod.

Esme gave him one last look before turning and walking back into the house. Edward took it as his cue to follow. The walls were Bella had been pushed through had been repaired and looked brand new.

He stepped into the house, cautious and bracing himself in cased he was attacked again. Rosalie and Emmett were on the loveseat, watching a movie. They didn't bother to glance at him as he came in. And as with Esme, he couldn't hear their thoughts at all.

"Carlisle's waiting for you in his office," Esme called out before she disappeared upstairs.

Edward took a deep breath and walked at a human pace to Carlisle's office, where he saw him with several pieces of paper laid out in front of him. His face was expressionless, and he motioned for Edward to take a seat.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Edward quietly.

"That remains to be seen," Carlisle said, handing him a pen.

Edward didn't even read the documents. He knew what they were. He scrawled his signature in the required places, blatantly ignoring Bella's neat signatures in the appropriate areas.

He set the pen down and looked up at Carlisle. "I can't read anyone's thoughts."

The compassionate doctor gave him a look of surprise, but it faded quickly. "Since when?"

"Ever since Esme reattached my head to my body."

Carlisle was silent for a moment, a concentrating frown on his face. "It could be that the trauma from having your head severed like that cut off your ability to use your gift. If so, I expect it will come back. Just give it time. You're still healing."

Edward nodded and stood up to leave. "And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be on your best behavior, or there will be consequences." With that, the Cullen patriarch turned away, effectively dismissing him, which was another blow to his soul. His family hated him, and he didn't know how to fix it.

Edward dashed through the house and up the stairs to his room, where he closed the door and sat down on the bed he had brought in for Bella. He had done the right thing, and yet it cost him dearly.

He went to the balcony only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw who was there. His ex-wife (or never had been wife) was looking out the balcony, clearly deep in thought. She was wearing a soft purple cardigan and a pair of denim jeans that hugged her legs nicely.

Her head snapped around, her crimson eyes filled with raw hate and anger. "What do you want?" She hissed, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"I didn't want you to die," he said quietly. "I couldn't bear to lose you."

Bella stared at him before she shook her head. "You didn't want me to die?" She mused mockingly. "That's interesting since you snapped my spine and induced a forced abortion." Her hands balled into fists. "This was new territory. You didn't even know that you could impregnate me. But you were so certain that you knew how to perform an abortion on a woman carrying a hybrid fetus?"

She always had a way of doing that, observing things that most people didn't notice. "It was the right thing to do," he whispered.

"No, it wasn't." She turned away from him, shocking him thoroughly. He had expected another attack.

"You're very controlled."

"I've had quite some time to prepare for this life," she retorted. "But make no mistake, Edward, attacking you was intentional."

How much more could he take? His existence hated him and wished him harm. His family despised him.

Bella turned back around, her face filled with anguish. "How could you?" She asked, her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, taking a step forward. "I just couldn't let you die because of my mistake."

She let out a soft dry sob before she disappeared and then reappeared, wordlessly holding her hand out to him.

His chest seized. It was his mother's ring. "Why?" Was all he could say.

"You're right, Edward, I don't belong with you," Bella said, and there was a cruel glint in her eyes. "Take it. Save it for someone else." There was a slight, calculated pause. "If you find someone else that is."

"Did Jasper make you do this?"

The fury in her eyes was a sight to behold. "Did he make me?" She spat. "I decided on my own. I wouldn't be with you even if Jasper weren't my mate!"

Mate. Jasper's mate. He felt the old and familiar rage bubble up. "You let him touch you?"

"That's none of your business." She sneered. Bella dropped the ring, but he caught it before it could hit the ground.

"He isn't good for you. You don't even know each other!"

Bella didn't respond; she turned and walked away before she vaulted over the balcony. He made to follow her when Alice appeared, hands on her hips.

"Going somewhere?" The pixie asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I was speaking with Bella."

Alice shook her head. "Bella left, which means that the conversation is over."

Edward clenched his teeth but said nothing. No one could understand how he felt.

His sister let out an exasperated sigh. "Go clear your head, Edward," she ordered. "It will keep you out of trouble." She moved past him and went downstairs.

Edward decided he would take Alice's advice. He had to get out of there. He got in his Volvo and sped off, his fingers clenching the steering wheel as he hit over 90 going down Highway 101.

He beat his hands against the dashboard, careful to control his strength, but relishing in the fact that he could somewhat release his anger. He remembered when Alice saw that vision of him and Bella, together and in love, but how had it changed? And how was she was with Jasper of all people?

The gentleman and the monster in him demanded that he fight Jasper for her, but the rational part of his mind knew that was a fight that he would lose.

He passed through the small busy area of town when an idea came to mind. He made a quick turn at a red light, ignoring the honking and insults from other drivers. He flew down the familiar road, glad that it was a sudden decision so that Alice wouldn't see it.

He pulled up to the familiar small white house, got out of the car, and briskly walked up the front steps. He could hear the heartbeat within the house, and a smile came to his face.

The bronze-haired vampire knocked on the door and put on a distressed face on as he heard footsteps.

The door swung open, and he was face to face with the Chief Police of Forks. "Edward? Where's Bella?" He demanded, his brows furrowed in anger and worry.

"I'm afraid that's the problem, sir," Edward said softly. "Can I come in?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, Edward is such an asshole! This is a one-shot, but it is a part of a series I'm starting. So there will be a sequel to this (whether from Jasper or Bella's point of view or both, I don't know yet), but I had this idea, and I had to write it.


End file.
